Villarose, a DFOCosmic Break Story
by Ino-Kaze
Summary: A mixing of two of my favorite games, Dungeon Fighter Online, and Cosmic Break. It's primarily an action adventure story, so there will be plenty of epic battles to go around.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Villarose, a DFO/Cosmic Break Crossover

Author: Edward J Smith

Fandom: Cosmic Break, Dungeon Fighter

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: This story and the events within it are completely fictional and do not have any direct correlation to the events, past or present, contained within the original Cosmic Break or Dungeon Fighter Online story arc. I'll be using various robots and character types from the games as individual entities. And as such, keeping in line with Cosmic Break game mechanics, some bots and their variants (i.e. Crimrose, Crimrose.N, Seraph Crimrose) may have personalities that differ from what their original counter parts may have. Some more special/unique robots, like Lily Rain Eve or Ouka, may make a brief appearance. And as for the Dungeon Fighter characters, people like Kiri or GSD will remain the same, so no need to worry about any radical changes there.

Chapter 1

"It's too dark. I can't really see much of anything. I would try flying out but there are too many trees blocking the way out. I can't get a clear path." A worried sounding female mechanoid spoke to her equally worried companions.

"You're telling me, tree lines are so thick I can't get a good line of sight to anything, plus with all my heavy weapons," a second armor clad mechanoid spoke in a calm, collected manner. "Any miscalculations could set this whole forest on fire."

"Mhm, and wouldn't that be grand, setting someone else's home on fire even though we didn't c hose to visit." A third mechanoid spoke, but in a more raspy, old kind of voice. "Crimrose, Lily, we need to hurry up and locate the others."

"Izuna-chan, don't you think we already know that?" Crimrose, the worried flying ace of the group, said to the armored, fox-like Izuna Kamui Nagi. "If only my sisters where here, we'd already be home by now."

Such wishful thinking didn't seem to mean much to people like Izuna but in times like this it seemed to keep Crimrose optimistic. And Crimrose had enough optimism for the whole crew. Lily Rain, the resident artillery expert and reasonably heavy arms master, kept her emotions in check. Lily believed that by doing so she can devote her processing power to keeping her shots more accurate, there by indirectly increasing her attack power. Izuna Kamui Nagi was an enigma, just like the rest of the Kamui clan. They were a secretive, fox like people, most of them armed with strange energy weapons and ninja-like grace and skill.

"Shhh….I think I hear something…."

A slight rustle in the leaves not too far away followed by a strange, cry of some sort. A green flesh creature steps forward, rather backwards, dragging with it some sort of container. The creature wasn't mechanical at all, as the mechanoid trio was expecting. It was what this world called a Hargrave, a higher evolved form of a goblinoid.

"Eww, what is that hideous, thing?" Crimrose had never seen anything like it before, at least not so fleshy, and foul smelling. "It's gross!"

"Keep your voices down, it will….." It was already too late, the strange goblin creature already spotted Izuna and let out a yell, signaling to what is believed to be reinforcements. Though to the goblin's dismay, no one came.

A sly grin came across Crimrose' slender face as she readied her beamgun, pointing the business end towards the creature. "You may not be a bot, but you're still a land type, which means, you're going down!"

With that being said, a burst of light blue plasma erupts from the mech weapon and c cuts through the air like it wasn't even there. The energy projectile sails right to the goblin, burning through any sort of foliage that was between the two, striking the gobbling down with relative ease. The plasma projectile dispersed in a brilliant flash of blue light, followed by a slight plume of particles, briefly illuminating that part of the forest.

"Crim! What are you doing! That thing could have told us where we where and how to get out of here!" Izuna was quite irritated at the lack of finesse Crimrose had. "And more importantly, why there are locked gates scattered all around this place!"

Crimrose lowered her weapon and looked back over her shoulder. It was odd to her, that there would be locked gates in a forest, a forest that, for whatever reason, disallowed them to exit via the sky. The smart thing would be to just go through the tree line. Yet it was even more impossible than it looked. Some strange force or entity seemed set on keeping the party in this 'dungeon' area. Though it seemed that the lone Hargrave wasn't by himself after all.

Out from behind a portion of ruined stone wall came a charging, bull-like creature, headed lowered and pointed right at the crimson clad mechanoid, its single bladed axe held tightly in its grasp, cloven feet stomping the flora into submission as it overran anything that was not as large as itself.

"This can't be good."

"Definitely not good."

"Can't use my wisp either….this thing isn't registering at all…."

The three ready themselves as best they could. Crimrose her beamgun, Izuna her beam rifle borrowed from an aged Brickgale, and Lily her Trance Skirt. It was apparent that sub-weapons wouldn't work on these creatures, at the very least, ranged sub-weapons. It could be that since this creature was not mechanical nor did it possess a cosmic spark, that some of these weapons did not function. The party never really thought about it since back in their own world, not everything needed explaining, it just functioned.

_**Author's Note: This concludes my initial chapter of the story. I must apologize in advance since it has been a long time since I created a story, let alone using information from an already existing format in my own ways. So any sort of help would be greatly appreciated, and please be honest and tell me what ya think so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Villarose, a DFO/Cosmic Break Crossover

Author: Edward J Smith

Fandom: Cosmic Break, Dungeon Fighter

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Chapter 2

The trio of robotic ladies took there respective positions as the heavy set bull creature (also known as a Tau) charged forward, axe held high, ready to strike down on the closest thing moving. At this point Crimrose was closest since she had stood in place while Lily started taking short steps backwards, firing homing shots from the Trance Skirt. Izuna was, not surprisingly, nowhere to be found, that is until slender beams of precision energy rained down from above with the tell tail ringing of Brickgale's rifle. It was hard to tell just how much damage they were doing, if any, since, again, the creature they faced, wasnt of the three's home planet, let alone a cosmic spark bearing entity.

"Um...uh guys..." Crimrose managed to say softly as she then brandished her beamgun and took to the air, literaly flying circles around the Tau, all the while recieving shots from the front via Lily's Trance Skirt and from various other angles from Izuna. "I don't think this is working at all!"

Lily had a variety of other weapons at her disposal, she had just so happened to actually be using parts from a fallen Gun Arms Mod she had defeated in an impromptu arena match. She had ceased fire only to activate all her primary weapons at first. "Crim...move!" and without less of a warning, Lily fires off multiple shots from her missile pods, trance skirt, and the heavy rifle perched upon her shoulder, not to mention the two small scale anti-armor rifles she wielded in either hand.

Crimrose didn't move right away, that is until she heard the sounds of multiple weapons firing at once. "Hey watch it!" Of course, Crimrose was more than capable of dodging, given her bot type. It was the same as Izuna after all, though by age, Izuna would have been way more esperienced in the art of aerial evasion than Crimrose.

The Tau, who almost didnt seem phased at all would simply hold up its axe, grunting and grumbling at the minor annoyances that befell it. It was soon realized that the alien beam weaponry wasnt harming the beast at all, how ever a similarly colored globe of plasma energy seemed to descend from the sky, from neither Izuna nor Crimrose, assaulting the monstrosity, causing it to cry out in pain and turn its attention to the other side of where it stood. The Tau would stand up straight before lurching forward, stomping one of its mighty hooves into the ground while letting out a defening roar at a surprisingly slender young woman in what looks like a dress.

The woman in question stood calmly, feet shoulder width apart, her hands seemingly held behind her back. She would lean to look past the Tau for the moment at Lily who seemed to be dumfounded at the appearence of the human woman. "Are you ok? You aren't having any issues are you?" The woman asked of Lily.

The little blue mobile weapon would simply blink and nod in silence. Lily wasn't sure what was going on anymore and none of the others knew any more. "Sorry to bother you, but we have no idea where we are at, could you by any chance help us out?"

The blonde woman simply smiled and then brought her hands up and clapped twice. Out of thin air, a gold colored mechanical device materialized in an instant, a pocket of ionized gas expanding the moment it finishes coming into the world. The device would have automatically began firing the same blue plasma globe in a perfect 45 degree arc towards the Tau, who by now was approaching the well dressed, sender woman. Within mere seconds of the initial attack, the woman would clap her hands again, this time the gold cannon would split apart in a most unusual fashion for a machine of that type and become three, seperate devices which held a circular formation infront of the woman, the gouping of flat panels around each orbital unit charging, and surging with electrical energy momentarily before being released in a wave attack form at the Tau, causing it to stop temporarily, long enough however, for the woman to brandishher own handheld weaponry and unload what ever manner of ammunition she had on the creature.

Between being shocked by the new arrival and the ineffectiveness of their weapons, Crimrose and Izuna would set down roughly infront of Lily and keep their weapons poised forward, just incase, even though they knew very well that they would not work at all. The Tau would continue to be easily pelted by the constant barrage of bullets and electrical wave discharges. And the stranger than all, forest would continue to be strange in itself. And what would a forest dungeon be without more Hargraves seemingly coming out of barrels and out of bushes. As if the robotic trio didnt have enough problems already, it may or may not have gotten worse. If only they could just contact other bots back home for reenforcements. 


End file.
